howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishlegs' Hut
Fishlegs' Hut is one of the huts on Dragon's Edge, belonging to Fishlegs Ingerman. Design Exterior Fishlegs' Hut has a deeply sloping, rounded roof and is taller at the front then slopes lower in the rear. There is a stylized Gronckle figurehead at the front apex, as well as large decorative 'wings' and yellow and purple painted spots mimicking a Gronckle's bumps. There is a wooden platform extending out from the front. Fishlegs' Hut is built of a large sea stack which is situated very close to the main landmass and is bridged the short distance with a wood platform. He also has a small rocky pool to the side of the hut. Interior Fishlegs' hut has an open plant with no rooms in the interior. The hut has shelving to put his collectibles on, as well as a table and chairs. Function Sleeping Area Fishlegs has a small single-size wooden bed with no mattress. Meatlug sleeps beside the bed. Rock Garden Fishlegs' Rock garden is located to the left of the hut on top of the sea stack. It contains a small pool with calm, clear water. Shelter Fishleg's Hut provides him and Meatlug protection from the elements, refuge, and moments of solitude when needed, during his stay at Dragon's Edge. History Fishleg's Hut on Dragon's Edge is seen in various episodes throughout the entire Dragons: Race to the Edge series. Highlighted appearances are listed below. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 In "When Darkness Falls", once the Dragon Riders find an ideal island to set up an outpost, they draft up their new base. Each Rider has their own unique ideas about its design, and argue about it. Hiccup finally devises a set-up that allows each Rider to have an area to design as they please and also a central area for all of them. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In "Snotlout Gets the Axe", Fishlegs and Ruffnut think that they were accidentally married by Tuffnut. Ruffnut moves in with Fishlegs, dumping all his things out on the deck, and moving in her things such as a stuffed shark. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 The Twins and Snotlout raid Fishlegs' Hut to figure out who he has been getting Terror Mail. Fishlegs had been corresponding with Heather. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 In "Not Lout", Snotlout attempts to be a 'good leader' and asks Fishlegs if he needs help in his zen garden. Fishlegs begins explaining plant light requirements for growth when the Twins arrive with dead flowers, which Snotlout had stolen earlier from Fishlegs' garden. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Fishlegs' Hut, along with the rest of the Dragon's Edge buildings are under threat from an erupting volcano. Fishlegs' hut is somewhat safer than the other buildings because it is built on a sea stack. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 The Dragon Riders leave the edge and their huts to return to Berk. Appearances Gallery Fishlegs Dragon's Edge.png|Model seen in "When Darkness Falls" Astrid watching Hiccup fly off.jpg|In the background of "Gone Gustav Gone" Skullcrusher 65.png|Background in "Crushing It" 33Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg|Background in "Snotlout Gets the Axe" SnotloutGetsTheAxe-Shark5.PNG SnotloutGetsTheAxe-Shark2.PNG The Zippleback Experience32.jpg|Background in "The Zippleback Experience" AMomentToGeekOut.png|In "Follow the Leader" Toheathfour.jpg|In "To Heather or Not to Heather" Toheaththree.jpg Not Lout14.jpg|In "Not Lout" LivingOnTheEdge-DragonsEdge2.PNG|In "Living on the Edge" An overview of Dragon's Edge with all the huts.png|In "Sins of the Past" Loyal Order of Ingerman title card.jpg|In "Loyal Order of Ingerman" Metalug season 6 (4).png SOD-FishlegsHut1.jpeg|In School of Dragons SOD-FishlegsHut2.jpeg SOD-FishlegsHut3.jpeg Fishlegs' Hut.jpg Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Fishlegs Ingerman Category:Buildings